Neighbors with Benefits
Neighbors with Benefits 'is a sexy romance book released on November 20, 2019. Summary ''House-sitting's supposed to be easy— so why is your world imploding? You almost set your apartment on fire, your bathtub overflows, and you're attacked by the world's cutest Shih Tzu. But when Michael Anderson, the ice-cold CEO next door, steps in as your unlikely hero and unplanned fiancé (wait, what?), you're not sure how much stranger this day could get! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Baths and Billionaires House-sitting's supposed to be easy— so why is your world imploding? You almost set your apartment on fire, your bathtub overflows, and you're attacked by the world's cutest Shih Tzu. But when Michael Anderson, the ice-cold CEO next door, steps in as your unlikely hero and unplanned fiancé (wait, what?), you're not sure how much stranger this day could get! Chapter 2: Heat and Hate Now that you know just who Michael is, things get heated between the two of you. You can't tell if you want to kill him or kiss him. Chapter 3: Scarves and Saviors Something's happened to Clancy! Will you help Michael find the poor little guy? Chapter 4: Exes and Exclamations Your evil ex-boyfriend is here to make your life miserable! Good thing Michael's here to save the day. Chapter 5: Meat and Men Michael and Jason are having a face off. Can you really play along with Michael's ruse, or will everything fall apart? Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget You've been kicked out of your apartment! What could possibly be worse? Michael and Clancy getting run over by a car, that's what. Chapter 7: Dares and Dates You've got to sell this fake fiancé thing. What better way than going on a date with Michael? Chapter 8: Kinks and Kisses You and Michael are getting way more physical than you thought. But what will you do when an old friend calls with a major emergency? Chapter 9: Cares and Clubs You're going out to the club to blow off some steam! But what will you do when Jason and Michael are both there at the same time? Chapter 10: Wanting and Waiting Your relationship with Michael is way more than just business, especially when he comes to you with a huge emergency! Chapter 11: Help and Hands Michael's more than a little grateful after his important meeting. And he's going to show you just how grateful he is. Chapter 12: Bed and Breakfast It's finally time to go to your best friend's wedding... as Michael's fiancé! The craziness is almost over... but do you really want it to be? Chapter 13: Fitting and Falling With the wedding just around the corner, you find yourself falling deeper and deeper for Michael. Does he really feel the same way, too? Chapter 14: Daring and Dating During a romantic evening with Michael on the beach, some secrets finally come out. What will you do when all the cards are on the table? Chapter 15: Dinner and Dresses You're late for the rehearsal dinner! No time to change properly... or remember important pieces of clothing. Chapter 16: Closets and Dancing After dancing with Michael, desire begins to course through every part of you. What happens when you both get trapped together in a closet? Chapter 17: Fire and Fights You and Michael get into a fight! Will it be resolved? And will you find a passion inside you that you never knew of before? Chapter 18: Journals and Pendants Michael has a surprise gift for you. But paradise is soon interrupted when the paparazzi swarm the wedding!!! Chapter 19: Passion and Paparazzi When the paparazzi swarm Sue's wedding, Michael starts acting strange. Is your perfect romance at an end? Chapter 20: Rings and Rewards Michael has an important question for you. Will you say yes? Find out in the finale!! Author The original author of the story is Marissa Clark. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Marissa Clark is a multi-award-winning, RITA nominated author of romance for adults and teens. She lives on an island in the middle of a river. Seriously, she does. When not writing, she wrangles her rowdy pack of three teens, two Cairn Terriers, and one husband. Inexplicably, her favorite animal is the giant anteater and at one point, she had over 200 "pet" Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Marissa Clark